Ruber's Potion
Ruber's potion or just the ACME Potion, is the powerful potion that merges humans and animals to weapons which is used by Ruber in the film Quest for Camelot. The victims who have the effects of the potion are Bladebeak, the rest of Ruber's henchmen and Ruber himself. Physical appearance The potion is a green glass bottle with the word "acme" carved on it, and it has a cork top. Inside, is the glowing green liquid. With the cork removed, it releases sickly green flames and smoke in shape of snakes, and other sinister sorts of spirits. Powers and Abilities The potion is so magically powerful, that it can merge weapons to anyone, under several seconds, turning them into metal monsters. But after Ruber used his potion to meld Excalibur to his hand, it proved to be his ultimate downfall as the potion's magic and power does not mix very well with the stone where Excalibur came from, which destroys the potion, reversing the effects of the potion and finally dissolving Ruber as a result. Role in the film After Ruber and his henchmen broke into Juliana's home and abducted both Kayley and Lady Juliana. Ruber then reveals his potion from a box that he bought from some witches. He then demonstrates it by using a chicken and axe, he pours a few drops of the potion in a well, and throws the chicken and the axe into the well, becoming Bladebeak. Then Ruber's henchmen line up to get themselves turned into ironmen. Ruber stores his potion in his cleavage in order to use it for Excalibur as soon as he finds it. Ruber uses his potion again, after he captures Kayley and eventually gets hold of Excalibur for the first time. He pours a drop on his hand and the hilt of the sword, finally merging them together. With Excalibur grafted to his arm, Ruber continues with his plan. However in the climax, the potion's weakness is revealed to be Ruber's ultimate downfall when he accidentally sends Excalibur back into the stone after being tricked by Kayley and Garrett. The potion was eventually destroyed and removed from Excalibur and all of Ruber's henchmen, including Bladebeak, by the stone which also brutally disintegrates Ruber into thin air. Trivia *The name "ACME" can be seen on the bottle. Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2143.jpg|Ruber applying a few drops of the potion into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2147.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2156.jpg|Ruber throwing the chicken and an axe into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2160.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2192.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2233.jpg|The potion bubbling in the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2297.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2347.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7263.jpg|Ruber ready to use his potion on Excalibur. Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber placing a drop of the potion on the hilt. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7273.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7274.jpg Ruber_rising_to_power.png|The potion's flames appearing on Ruber's hand and Excalibur. Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_1.jpg Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_2.jpg|The potion's magic and power merging Excalibur onto Ruber hand (as well as making his own entire arm mechanical). Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8417.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8422.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8424.jpg The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg|The potion clashing with the stone's power. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8427.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8473.jpg See also ACME Corporation Category:Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Potions Category:Quest for Camelot objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic